A Light in the Darkness
by Forevertwilight05
Summary: OC. AU Takes Place during Edward's rebellious time away from Carlisle after his change. What if he wasnt alone for nearly a century? What if he met Bella Swan during this time? Could she save him from himself? Could she bring him from the darkness and be the one to lead him back to Carlisle and his way of life?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story takes place around 10 years after Carlisle turned Edward. It follows along the lines of what Edward did during his time away from Carlisle during his' rebellious stage'. This plot has been on my mind for a while._

_Disclaimer: None of these wonderful Characters belong to me…just borrowing them ;)_

_Chicago 1926…._

_Edward:_

I knew I had hurt Carlisle by leaving him. His thoughts screamed so. He considered me as a son to him. I couldn't promise him I'd return even though I would like to. I was torn and lost. This curse that was forced upon me felt even more prominent when trying to deny my monstrous nature by adapting to the lifestyle he had introduced me to. The seclusion and the diet were suffocating me leaving me with even more questions.

Even now roaming the streets aimlessly on my own, I felt even more lost. The thoughts of the sea of strangers screaming in my mind, mingling with my own thoughts. I bore a curse on top of a curse. Why was fate so cruel to me? What had I done to deserve this?

I would never see my family again because of the monster I had become. I had taken so many lives already. I couldn't ignore the thoughts. Try as I might I couldn't block them out. I could filter them. I was getting better at it. I could still hear the dark thoughts of others as I fought not to be consumed by them and tempted to take another life in a warped sense of justice. I couldn't go back to my maker now…I couldn't return to Carlisle and witness the hurt that would surely be on his face from knowing that I had truly become the monster he had fought so hard to avoid me becoming. I couldn't fault him completely and give him my hatred. He only meant to save me and take me in. I knew this but it did not mean I did not have to despise his choice. I would not despise him. I couldn't-

My thoughts were interrupted by a commotion I heard not far up ahead, my head immediately snapping to the alley. Before even giving it thought I was heading toward the sound of that voice. That soft yet strong feminine voice, with the underlying fear. I growled as I could smell the fear from her and the desire on her attacker.

"Get away from me!" I heard her say as I was finally able to put an image to the voice. She was so tiny. A mere slip of a girl really backed up cornered against the cold building. Her wide chocolate orbs narrowed at her attacker. Hey softly pointed chin jutted out quivering as she stared at her attacker in defiance showing a bravery she did not feel. She was pale with overflowing dark brown hair reaching down nearly to her elbows. She had soft deep pink lips her top lip a little bigger than the bottom.

The sight of this delicate female sent me into a rage as her attacker drew closer to her, and the fact that he would go after her. Before I even know what I was doing my hand was around his neck and I could hear the snapping of his neck breaking as I barely closed my hand around it, using hardly any strength at all.

I knew the moment he was dead, my nails digging into his flesh and the scent of his blood hitting me fast and hard. I felt my anger melting away to a haze of blood lust. I felt my nostrils flare as I drew the scent in.

The haze lifted when I heard that soft voice again from earlier, shaking now unlike before, right before I felt warm tiny hands gripping my arm. Shaking me? But why?

Her words finally registered and I realized what she was saying….

A/N: Okay so this is like a prologue in all honestly. It will be in both Edward and Bella's point of view. Hence why I wrote Edward's name before the starting his story. Honestly I don't know if should continue. I'd like to. Been out of practice of writing. I want to let you guys decide. Tell me what you think. Twilight is over sadly….do you guys want more? Let me know Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella: _

One moment I was terrified for my life and staring up at my attacker, not trusting my feet to carry me safely if I were to run without falling. The scream was buried in my throat as I stood stricken, realizing I was corned with nowhere to go. This was it…and then I heard a growl and he was there.

My tall copper-haired dark angel. Though he looked more menacing and deadly than my attacker, it was not me his dark expression and anger was aimed toward, but my attacker.

He was extremely pale from what I could see though the faint lighting in the darkness, his lips were drawn back in a snarl and his eyes seemed to glitter in the darkness. They looked almost...red?

But he still looked beautiful. What was wrong with me? Before I could examine that question any further, I realized with a gasp what was happening.

My attacker was dangled lifelessly by the neck in my copper-haired dark angel's hand. I wasn't sure if he was dead until I heard the sickening crunch which had to be his neck being crushed and a growl that seemed to come for my savior's chest. I waited with withheld breath for him to drop my attacker but as the seconds ticked by, he seemed almost immobile and his eyes seemed to bleed into an even darker red. I figured I must have been hallucinating.

A shiver raked through me from the cold stone of the building being pressed against the thin cloth like material of my dress. I approached my savior taking hold of his arm. He was cold so very cold.

"W-we should leave and go for help" I said my voice rough to my own ears. He didn't even seem to acknowledge that I had spoken to him, so I spoke again. This time I saw his nostrils flair before his eyes un-narrowed and he landed his penetrated gaze on me...…

_Edward:_

I stared down at the little slip of a girl, gripping my arm. The blood lust forgotten as I got lost in her chocolate orbs. I wasn't breathing at this point. I didn't need to. The lifeless body falling from the grip of my hands barely registered.

I frowned as I saw the tempting blood rush to her cheeks as I stared back at her wordlessly. Was she embarrassed by my attention? For some reason I felt bad I didn't want her to feel discomfort. Why did I care? This thought hung in the air as my eyes immediately fell to the action of her pulling her plump soft pink bottom lip between her teeth, as her eyes drifted from my own.

I realized she was still holding on to my arm, her hands felt so delicate and light. At this realization, I carefully slipped from her hold. Surprised I watched her lose her footing from my movement and without thought I reached out to steady her.

Had I calculated the force of my movement from her grasp wrong? I did not think it should have caused her to stumble. I examined her face...maybe he had hurt her already and I was too late. Under my examination her cheeks seemed color even more and I could hear the erratic pounding of her heart pumping blood. I had to swallow against the venom pooling in my mouth and I made a huge mistake.

I inhaled deeply which caused my eyes to shoot wide and me to push her away almost ,but still aware of how delicate she was. I watched her fall as I backed away from her, my thoughts a jumble, most importantly I realized they were _only my thoughts_. Her mind was silent to me. I couldn't even really focus on that when her scent...her blood was assaulting my senses. My throat burned like the fire of hell and my gums burned with the need to sink my teeth into the delicate soft column of her neck, as my mind screamed to taste her.

No. I had never wanted to hurt an innocent so badly and that need almost brought me to my knees. My fists clenched almost painfully with the restraint not to reach out and grab her and fulfill my dark hunger for her. The coloring of her cheeks no longer a curiosity but a torture as she stared up at me, her heart beat ringing in my ears.

I had to get away and now before it was too late. Before I murdered her myself.

I suddenly couldn't stand the sight of her looking at me with such open confusion and-

No I didn't want her to see me. I knew I looked like a true monster at this moment, I had never felt more like one then I did in this moment.

"I'm Sorry I must go" I managed to say in rushed tones, even to my own ears my words were unintelligible and fast almost a growl. Had her human ears been able to catch it? I didn't stick around to find out as I fled from that alley much too fast. I fled from her…

A/N: So what do you guys think? I actually updated way faster than I planned to. But I noticed a lot of followers and I decided to reward the brave reviewers. Anywho tell me your thoughts and maybe I'll give another quick update. I'm hoping for at least 6 before another update. Followers are nice but reviewers are even nicer…. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I know I said I wouldn't post a chapter until at least 6 Reviews but hey, I'm on a roll. Plus the other two was so sort. This story wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it so here you go….

_Bella: _

I had no idea what happened and what had caused such a reaction from him. Had I done something wrong? My mind was having a hard time processing it all. All that kept replaying was the way he had looked at me, so penetrating and then in the the next moment his expression was indescribable. It didn't make sense.

I didn't catch his mumbled words before leaving but I was honestly beginning to think that the entire sequence of events from tonight were taking a toll on me. His eyes couldn't have been as red as they seemed or red at all for that matter…but what about the almost inhuman strength he seemed to have, and how cold he was. So very cold.

None of it was adding up and my mind couldn't come up with an explanation. I suddenly felt cold and alone as I rubbed my hands over the goose bumps of my arms.

I scrambled to my feet needing to leave this alley and forget what had almost transpired. I couldn't look back at my lifeless attacker. I couldn't. I had to find my father and forget this horrid turn of events hopefully once I had given my report….but I didn't want to forget _him._

Would I ever see him again? The thought that I wouldn't truly saddened me for some reason. I didn't know why. I didn't know his name and he seemed dangerous himself…but he had saved me. He had likely saved my life for all I knew. I didn't want to try to imagine what would have happened had he not shown up when he did.

I never should have been out here alone. My father had warned me to never leave as I do so often, without an escort and now the gravity of the warning had hit home harder than I ever dreamt possible.

It was dangerous people knew my father worked for law enforcement. I had hoped it would never make me a target…though my father had no enemies but he had always told me one couldn't be too carefully.

I immediately rushed from the alley almost running…disregarding the curious stares I received and as I rushed down to my father's place of work.

_(Down at the station)_

"_What the hell were you thinking Bells you could have been raped and murdered!" my father's frantic voice rang as he pulled me in for a hug, after I recounted the events that had taken place after I left the bookstore. _

"I'm fine father…someone saved me" I said softly. My father grunted at this.

"Well thank God" he said rubbing a hand down his face roughly. "And you said he fled right?"

I just nodded. "Well I'm gonna have you escorted home by one of the men and we are going to go check out this scene.

"Father….will he be in trouble….for killing him to save me?" I asked afraid of my savior being in trouble on my account for my own stupidity.

My father sighed and shook his head no "He was defending you….I don't think so Bells…Hell in my book the guy's a hero" my father grumbled. "I swear if you ever scare me like that again and do something this-"

"I won't father" I said cutting him off with my reassurance. He just nodded clearly not satisfied with everything, but kissed my forehead not saying anything else as one of his officers stepped up to escort me home safely.

As I lay there in bed that night all I could think of was my copper-haired savior. I didn't know why I didn't give my father all the details of what I saw take place when he saved me. Was I protecting him? No, I didn't understand what I saw myself. I wasn't completely sure that I had seen everything correctly. Maybe the events of tonight had given me more trauma then I was aware of.

The thought of never seeing him again really didn't sit well with me. His beautiful face drawn into a pained expression before he left was all I could keep picturing in my mind over and over before I drifted to sleep….

_Edward:_

The entire night had been a complete and utter mistake I thought to myself as I paced the tiny little room I'd rented at some shady establishment. I ran my hand roughly through my hair as my mind replayed the events of tonight over and over again in my head, processing them. It had been one mistake after another and sloppy too. I had left the body. I had let her see me. I had been careless about everything...including her. I could have hurt her. I thought with a growl.

Even though I tried to deny it, my mind wouldn't allow it. Saving her hadn't been a mistake. From the moment I had heard her softly melodic voice and heard the vicious dark thoughts going through her attacker's mind I knew I was going to intervene and save her. Then upon seeing her…I didn't have a choice.

But as for my actions afterward…there was no excuse. I had all but reveled myself to her, doing things that weren't humanly possible…and letting her touch me. Yes the biggest mistake of all. I should never have let her affect me in such a way. But why did she affect me in such a way? I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that but my mind refused to think of anything else.

I had never been affected in such a way by a human…while I was vampire or human. It was much more than just blood lust…I didn't just desire her blood…I desired to see her again…to get to know her…I refused to think of or acknowledge what else I desired, but to desire anything where _she_ was concerned was a mistake, wrong and impossible on so many levels.

At this moment I needed Carlisle's guidance more than ever. But I couldn't contact him yet…maybe not ever after all I'd done. I didn't deserve to think of her, but I couldn't stop. I needed to see her again but that couldn't happen. It _wouldn't_. She was probably terrified of me anyway, I thought with a growl of anger and self loathing.

I had acted like a monster and the thought that froze me in my steps was that I had left her in the dark alley with her lifeless attacker. Had she made it home safely? Was she okay?

Of course she was, my mind rationalized. I had eliminated her immediate danger.

I had to stop thinking of her. I had to forget her. I could no longer concern myself with humanity. I was dead. A monster. Undeserving.

With these thoughts in mind I had no idea what I was planning nor where I was going as I immediately left my room. But I did know one thing. I had to see her again….

A/N: Okay so what did you think? What do you think Edward is up to? This time I'm serious guys. Review. Pretty Please. You won't regret it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so here's another chapter my loves. Also I just wanted to make note that I am aware there may be a couple typos. I don't have a beta and the time to read over this like five times and get it out as quickly to you. I do proof read on my own but to take even more time usually turns me off from writing. Sorry and please bear with me. I did go through and correct the mistakes I found in my previous chapters including this one and reupload them. Feel free to PM if anything is too confusing because of mistakes. Well….Enjoy

_Edward:_

This was it. I knew she lived here. I could feel it. Her scent, that I has tracked and followed, still lingered in the air.

The house was modest and...welcoming. It suited her well. I didn't hear any other minds or heart beats in the house. Just hers. her mind was still silent to me. Why? What did it mean? The faint scent of her in the air still caused a burn in my throat, but it was hundred times less powerful. it was bearable.

I could hear her in the tiny room on the second story of the house moving around. Getting ready for bed perhaps? I tried to visual what she was doing with each movement I heard her make.

What was wrong with me? Why was I here? What was it about this human girl that had me breaking my own self imposed rules? It's not like I could ever let her see me again. I was a monster. I couldn't let her see my eyes, which were red to revel the true nature of the demon I had become. I had spilt so much blood. Most importantly...what if I killed her? I could not forget the reaction I'd had to her last time. Her blood was like a siren calling to my dark nature. ..but I had to see her again, just one more time and never again.

_Bella:_

I don't know when I had slipped asleep but what was even more strange was why I had woken up. I wasn't alone, I could feel it. Had my dad returned to check on me? I still had the candle burning by my bedside, providing some light in my dark room. I carefully sat up in bed, holding the blanket to me to keep the cold from penetrating the modest material of my sleeping attire.

"Father?" I called out my voice groggy with sleep. I searched the darkened part of my room that the candle did not reach when I received no response. Was I just being paranoid? But then I saw the outline of a shadow in the far corner of my room...

_Edward:_

What was I doing? Why was I here in her room? I knew when she was coming awake. I had enough time to have left. but I didn't. I stayed and watched her instead, waiting with bated breath to see those chocolate brown orbs again. Did some part of me want her to discovery me again? I didn't even know what her reaction to me would be. Did I care? We were alone no one else was here to hear if she screamed, but the thought of her afraid of me didn't sit well. Though, she should be afraid of me. Wasn't I more a danger to her than her attacker?

My thoughts on that question ceased when I saw her small form sit up and her soft voice call out to her father. I could see her clearly, but her human eyes couldn't see me. Could they?

She was so beautiful. none of the fear coloring of features like earlier tonight, but she was slightly flushed from having just woken up. She looked so tempting and delicate...so vulnerable. My fists balled up again at the last thought. Was that thought my own or the monstrous part of me? Weren't they one in the same?

I wasn't breathing. I couldn't. I was testing my restraint as it was, selfishly risking her life just to be close to her again. Why? I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

I waited, but for what? Then something happened that I didn't expect. her eyes seemed to lock with my own, but she couldn't see me. Could she?

A/N: Is it just me or has anyone else always found brooding self-hating Edward sexy. Ooo What is he gonna do now? Review please. They make me happy. Happy writer= Quicker updates.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. Here's another chapter as Promised. Enjoy ;)

_Edward: _

I wasn't sure if she was really able to see me. She shouldn't be able to. But her eyes seemed to hold my gaze, leaving me feeling...enthralled?

I made sure to make no movement, I especially wasn't breathing. I wasn't sure what I was going to do at this point. I hadn't been this whole night to begin with. The seconds ticked on, neither of us making a move. All that could be heard was her soft breathing and her melodic heart beat. She seemed so calm, so serene.

It was like she was waiting for something but for what?

Before I even realized what I was doing, I was slowly and silently walking toward her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear myself screaming to stop and leave, that this was a mistake. But I couldn't. It didn't fully registered what I had done until it was too late and a small gasp fell from her lips.

I realized to my horror that I was standing at the foot of her bed, illuminated by her candle light. What was I doing? This was dangerous, wrong and reckless.

I immediately turned to leave. What I didn't expect was her reaction to me. I expected her to be terrified, run or scream. I didn't expect to hear her soft voice say the words she said to me next. It froze me in place. All thoughts of leaving were forgotten and replaced by confusion, curiosity, and frustration.

_Bella: _

"Please don't go" I said softly surprising not only him but me also. What was I doing? What was he doing? So many questions flooded through my mind upon seeing him, but the thought that rang the loudest was that I didn't want him to leave. Not yet. I knew this was improper, for him to be in my room like this but I couldn't bring myself to care.

A part of me knew deep down if I was to let him leave right now he really would disappear and I would never see him again.

I was shocked when he stepped out of the shadows. I had honestly thought my eyes were playing tricks on me and that nothing was there and then he reveled himself. I knew I should have been terrified but the only prominent thing I felt was shock.

He had stopped at my request his back still to me not saying anything, waiting…probably for me to say something else. But what could I say?

I knew I had to say something or he may leave so I said the thing that he had not given me the chance to say before.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life" I said softly. I wasn't sure if had heard me at first until he abruptly turned to face me, his eyes locking on my face searching it, a frown on his own face.

I could feel the skin of my cheeks growing hot under his attention.

"What?" he said slowly, his voice holding a note of frustration as his eyes narrowed. Why? I didn't understand his reaction it caused me to frown again but I repeatedly myself, louder this time.

"I said thank you…for saving my life tonight" at this he made a sound of disapproval.

"The last thing you should be doing is thanking me in a moment like this, I could be more dangerous than scum I saved you from" he said a bit harshly, his frustration clearly growing.

I tried to process his response but I wasn't prepared for the sultry tone of his voice that seemed to wrap around me. I didn't know what to say in response, I watched with rapt fascination as he ran a frustrated hand through his incredibly tousled hair. His eyes no longer on my face, a scowl had come over his face.

To say he was beautiful was an understatement. Did men like when you described them in such a way? His features were so…perfect and sculpted. It made me feel rather homely in his presence. I could see a muscle twitch in his jaw with whatever thoughts he was having.

"H-how did you find me and…get in here?" I asked softly, finally finding the focus to voice my curiosity. I sat up further waiting for his response, licking my suddenly dry lips.

He made a sound that sounded like a breath sort of laugh. "I…have my ways" was all he gave me in a quiet almost hesitant tone, shaking his head. At himself? The scowl had fallen from his beautiful face, but he still looked troubled.

I nodded noticing that my window was slightly ajar. Had he climbed in through the window? That seemed impossible, but I would have heard the door.

"Why did you come to me?" I asked softly blushing at what I felt seemed like a bold way of putting the question, but I could think of no other.

He hesitated. His mouth opening and closing as he seemed to think over his answer carefully before letting out a sigh. "I…honestly don't know" His frown returned, this time troubled instead of frustrated. "I wanted to make sure you had made it home…safely" He said so soft I barely heard him. He made a movement as if to come closer to me but seemed to think better of it because he stayed in place. He now looked sheepish and uncomfortable.

Before giving it much thought and my bravery escaped me and I decided against it, I crawled to the edge of my bed, closer to him. I could see him even better this close up. His eyes though striking still seemed off, the color of it.

His frown remained and his eyes locked with mine, searching them, his expression pensive. He didn't say anything else.

"My name is Isabella…but I go by Bella…Bella Swan" I told him with a small smile. His expression turned anxious for some reason and he was quiet for a while longer before he finally spoke.

_Edward: _

"My name is Edward. Edward…Masen".

A/N: *sigh* don't we all love when Awkward Edward lol. Any who, what did you guys think? These characters really do have a mind of their own. This story is coming along really smooth. I hope it continues to. Again Reviews = Quicker Updates. Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay guys here is a nice long chapter. Its way longer than all of the other ones. I had a lot of fun writing it, in fact I couldn't stop. Enjoy ;) Oh and Thank you so so so much to all my reviewers! You guys made my day.

_Edward: _

"_My name is Edward. Edward…Masen". _I told her, hesitant. I knew Carlisle had wanted me to have the Cullen last name, but I didn't feel worthy. I wasn't living the lifestyle he had intended for me. I had become a monster. I didn't know if I would ever be able to see him again. How could I face him after all the blood I'd shed, and darkened my soul to the point where I didn't even believe I had one anymore? I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes after already having seen the hurt the day I'd left.

"It's Nice to meet you Bella" I said quickly trying to bring some sense of propriety and not wanting to let my mind go down the pained path it was going with the thoughts of my maker. As the words left my mouth I saw her shiver.

"You're cold" I stated, my hand reflexively reaching out to lightly touch her exposed arm. Her skin was like warm satin under my finger tips and she felt oh so delicate. Breakable, like if I used the slightest amount of pressure she would crumble underneath my touch.

She shivered again and I realized what I'd done. I immediately snatched my hand back, realizing what Carlisle had told me. To humans our kind felt cold and hard. We weren't meant to have contact with them…not socially at least, I thought dryly.

Bella blushed a deep pink as she mumbled "No that's not it…I-I'm not cold" she said quickly. This caused me to frown confused and frustrated yet again. "Bella…." I said her name softly, not sure what else I was going to say.

Again her reaction surprised me, her blush depended. Was I saying something wrong? Was I making her uncomfortable? I didn't want that. I stared at her trying to figure out her responses to me. She was the most complex puzzle I had ever come across. I had never wanted to read a human's, mind or any mind for that matter so badly. But she was silent to me. Would I ever be able to read her mind?

"You…do prefer to be called Bella correct?" I asked to clarify that this wasn't what had caused her skin to color so.

"No…Bella is fine. I prefer it" she mumbled under her breath, still seeming unease and not meeting my gaze. Had I been human I doubt I would have understood what she had said.

I pondered her behavior and realized that somehow we ended up too close to each other. Somewhere during our conversation I had leaned in near her unnecessarily. With her, I barely understood my own reactions to her. Let alone hers. In all honesty I had so little experience with women. I had never been in one's company in such a way except for my mother's, because to do so would require a chaperone.

At this thought I immediately stood and backed away some, trying to maintain a respectable distance.

_Bella:_

I was making a complete fool of myself. He probably thought me insane. His name was _Edward. Edward Masen_.

I hadn't been prepared for my name to fall from his lips. My response was mortifying. I had actually shivered! I could have died from embarrassment. It would have been too merciful for him not to have noticed and him questioning my reaction only worsened the matter causing me to blush furiously.

Was he really oblivious to my reaction to him in general? Or was I really that that unattractive and horrid to him? Of course I was. He was a Greek God and I was far worse than plain in comparison.

The realization of that dampened my mood greatly. That is until he had touched me and again my reaction was embarrassing to say the least. He was freezing. But that wasn't the sole reason that caused another shiver to rake through me. I had never been touched by another male that way. Especially one I was attracted to. There wasn't really anything intimate about the touch but that didn't stop my response.

What was wrong with me? I was making us both uncomfortable. I looked up to see him moving away from my bed. Moving away from me.

This saddened me. I bit my bottom lip trying to think of a way to lighten the mood and alleviate some of the tension and awkwardness…if that was even possible.

I noticed that his eyes were trained on my mouth. I slowly released my lip from between my teeth, feeling self- conscious.

Again his eyes captured my attention, causing me to frown. The illumination of the light caused me to see them a little better, but I wanted to be sure before I spoke. I reached for my lamp bringing it between us and holding it up.

This caused Edward to flinch and quickly look away from me. Did he know what I was about to ask?

"Edward, your eyes, they look…red" I voiced, letting the question hang in the air between us.

He didn't speak nor did he look at me but his expression turned pain as if I had struck him. When the silence stretched on I begin to grow confident that something was off about them.

I could sense that he was putting up a walk against me.

I climbed from the bed and went over to him. He didn't move and he still didn't look at me. I slowly moved in front of him, frightened of scaring him off for some reason. I hesitantly reached out and touched his face. He flinched slightly as if I had hurt him or caught him off guard, moving back quickly. His skin was still noticeably freezing.

_Edward: _

"Don't" I said softly moving away. Her touch had felt too good, too tempting. I could see the hurt that crossed her face from my actions and I instantly felt bad, but I couldn't help that.

Why had I let her touch me again? Why had I let things go this far? The mistakes I were making could cost us both. I knew my kind couldn't reveal ourselves to humans. So why was I giving her the chance to see me like this, to see that something was off about me?

"There are things I can't tell you. Things you wouldn't want to know" I told her, forcing the words out and swallowing unnecessarily at the truth and gravity of them. My fists clenched again. I couldn't bear to look at her anymore. I was afraid of what I'd see. I couldn't take seeing her disgust or fear of me.

"I should go" I said a bit too harshly then I meant to. I quickly made my way over to the window, preparing to leave.

_Bella:_

"Wait, please don't!" I said panicked grabbing his wrist reflexively. I knew if he left now, with things the way they were , that I would never see him again. His stance was so rigid. His jaws were clenched so tight that it looked like it had to be bordering on painful, but he didn't leave, instead he turned his head to look down at me. Again his penetrating gaze was studying my face, searching for something. I had no idea what.

"I'm sorry" I said softly, wishing I could wipe away his pain. His mouth drew down into a thin line at my words, his expression turning into one of displeasure.

He sighed, again releasing himself from my grip and running his hand through his hair. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing to me Bella" he said to me as if I was a naïve child, his tone displeased. He shook his head his gaze turning toward the window for a few moments before to me again.

"No good can come of this. I can't…be around you. It's not safe" he told me his tone softer…and sad?

"Why?" I asked just as softly feeling the tell tale burn in my throat, from the swell of emotion. I knew he wanted to leave me. Likely from the tone of my voice, he frowned at me his eyes shifting between mine, studying me for a long moment.

"It's not that I don't want to. I just can't Isabella. You don't know…what I am. I'm not a hero. I'm not…good" he told me gently this time, his voice so sad and dejected. I could tell he was miles away now in his own thoughts, as his eyes turned back to the window , to look out into the night.

Silence fell upon us again as I processed and turned over his words in my mind. Whatever logical reaction I should have had to his words of warning, I couldn't bring myself to have it. I felt confident in my response as I delivered it.

"Let me be the judge of that" I told him. He looked back at me with a small sad smile, but said nothing else to argue with me on the subject, which I was grateful for.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to know what goes on in that head of yours" he said motioning to my head. I blushed at the way he was looking at me. The heat of his gaze seemed to heat my skin, but I didn't look away this time.

I don't know how long we would have stayed there; just staring at each other, taking each other in, but the comfortable silence was broken when we both heard the front door opening, signaling my father's arrival home.

"I really should leave now" he said in that velvety voice of his, his tone teasing, as he gave me the most dazzling crooked grin, that made my mouth go dry and all sensible thought escape me.

"Bella?" he called softly one eyebrow raised.

"Oh sorry" I mumbled coming out of my dazzled stupor. He just smirked at me; his expression amused, but said nothing.

I placed my hand on his arm. "Promise me I will see you again" I said my voice determined. All amusement left his face at my words and his expression turned hesitant.

"Please?" I said softly, seeing that he wanted to deny my request, my eyes pleading with him to agree, as I bit my lip, all my bravado leaving me.

He sighed and a small groan escaped him. I fought my body's automatic reaction to that sound. It had to be the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. I cleared my throat softly embarrassed by my own thoughts. Where had that come from? I'd never spoken or thought like that, ever in my life.

"Fine" he replied reluctantly, bringing me out of my thoughts, his look was almost disapproving. I ignored his expression. I was too happy with my small victory.

I would see him again. That was all that mattered.

I smiled brightly at him. He pursed his lips at my expression I could tell he was fighting a smirk and again I didn't care.

"Tomorrow night?" I pressed. He sighed again and nodded. I bit my bottom lip trying to still my rapidly beating heart, and trying my best to keep my calm.

He frowned for some reason, his eyes glancing down at my chest right where my heart was and then back to my face. "You should sleep Bella" he said so softly I barely heard him. "Sweet Dreams" he said before jumping down from my window" causing my eyes to widen.

I immediately looked out my window trying to find him down there on the ground, afraid he may be hurt, but I could see no sign of him in the darkness.

I shook my head to myself before finally heading back to my bed after a few moments more, unable to wipe the smile from my face.

That night I went to sleep with my head full of thoughts of the mystery that was Edward Masen. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

A/N: So? What did you guys think? Are you in love with brooding Edward or what? I know I can't wait until tomorrow night either lol. Review Plz! Remember Reviews= Quicker (longer) updates ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys are awesome with Reviews! Are we all ready for our favorite brooding over analyzing Edward? Lol. Happy Reading ;)

_Edward: _

What had I gotten myself into? I thought to myself as I made it back to my small room, after leaving Bella. Why had I agreed to see her again? Things were risky and out of hand enough as it was, but when it came to Bella, I literally had no reserve.

I sighed sitting on the cheap unused full-sized bed, going over everything that had happened in her room tonight…and her reactions to me. At some thoughts I could feel my lips twitching, playing with the thought of breaking into a smile.

She was so responsive. Though I couldn't read her mind, her facial expression and body's reactions to me were like an open book that I could read and study forever. Wow, where had that thought come from? I really was losing it. What had this girl done to me?

I ran my hand through my hair thinking of the soft blush that would color her smooth delicate cheeks, the way she would bite her bottom lip, and not to mention the way she would look at me with happiness dancing in her wide chocolate pools and a small smile on her perfect lips; that, I had no words for.

But this was wrong, nothing could develop between us. I was already breaking every rule known to my kind, just by being near her. I wasn't concerned about my own existence but hers. It wasn't just me that was a danger to her but any of my kind who find out about her, if she was to discover anything about my world.

Carlisle had called them the _Volturri._ He'd told me what they did to people who broke their rules. I stood abruptly, the thought of any harm coming to Bella making me sick and enraged.

'_Bella',_ that name fit her so perfectly. Saying her name had felt like silk on my tongue. I'd wanted to keep saying, especially if it would cause such interesting reactions from her.

I couldn't stop the smile that formed at the thought of her racing heart, widened eyes and flushed cheeks. At first her reactions baffled me, but now I believed I was beginning to understand them.

Was she attracted to me? Did she have feelings for me? Did I have feelings for her?

I couldn't really allow myself to entertain these thoughts and find answers to them, because the answer had the potential to only complicate things further for the both of us. It wasn't as if I would ever be able to be with her.

A strong part of me still wanted taste her essence, to kill her. Even if it weren't for the blood lust I would likely end up killing her. She was too delicate, too breakable. I would never be able to not be around her and handle her with the upmost care.

One careless touch could cost her life. What if I ever lost control of my bloodlust and killed others around her, or killed her.

I shut my eyes tight at that thought, the tell tale burn coming back in my throat. I hadn't hunted for days now. Meeting Bella had caused the thought to completely slip from my mind.

I didn't want to hunt. Again I found myself torn, not know _what _to hunt. How could I face Bella after taking another life and having that blood course through my own veins in her presence? Again I feared the look of disgust that would likely be on her beautiful face if she discovered the monster I was and all that I had done.

I really should not have agreed to see her tomorrow night. Even though I didn't want to hunt I would have to if I was to go through with visiting her again. I didn't know if I had enough will to stay away from her.

_Bella: _

I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. How could I? Thoughts of Edward kept replying through my mind the entire time as I went over our time together in my room over and over again. I had even dreamt of him. That had never happened before and when I had awoken, my skin was positively flushed.

My day went by rather slowly but in a blur. My father could tell how distracted I was and so could my instructors during my lessons. When they inquired as to why, I would blush furiously and mumble something about having not slept well.

I couldn't wait for night to come so that I could see _Edward _again. I had so many questions for him, but most importantly I just wanted to be near him again. I had never felt so giddy about seeing a male, but then again everything about Edward screamed that he was no ordinary male.

I wondered what time he would arrive and if he would arrive the same way as the night before? Tonight really couldn't come fast enough.

My father chuckled at my eagerness at dinner. I realized that I was speeding through my meal and the way that I was stuffing my face was rather un-lady like but I couldn't wait to retire to my room for the night.

"You hungry there Bells? Slow down, you're going to give yourself a tummy ache" he said with a chuckle as he calmly finished his own meal.

I blushed at his comment "Sorry, I'm just…tired" I responded softly chewing my last bite more slowly. I hated lying to my father but to be honest no other explanation would have sufficed. He knew that I had never been this eager to retire to bed for the night.

After dinner ended, I bid my father goodnight and bathed and retired to my room. It was still pretty early so I took more care then I had ever bothered to take in picking out and changing into my night attire. I also tried to make sure my hair look nice enough. I had never been one to care for a male's attention when it came to how I looked, so this was all pretty weird for me.

I waited for Edward for what had to be hours. When I looked at the clock I noticed it was just after 1 a.m.

He wasn't coming….

I could feel my throat begin to tighten as my vision was obscured from the tell tale watering of my eyes from the swell of emotion and disappointment.

I leaned over and blew my bedside candle out. Of course he wouldn't come. Why would he? I was nothing special in comparison to him. I was just the weak silly naïve girl he had to save. I couldn't prevent the silent tears that fell as I lay in my bed burying myself in my blankets, as I tried to bury my sorrow.

This was to be expected, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

I don't know when I managed to fall into a fitful sleep but after some tossing and turning I awoke. My throat felt dry and so did my eyes, not to mention a bit puffy. I must have been crying. I could feel the remnants of the dried tears on my cheeks.

I also realized something else. I wasn't alone in my room.

"Edward?" I called out softly my voice a bit raspy from crying and sleep.

A/N: Hmm…Is it Edward? Did he show up after all? I don't know… (says in sing song).What do you guys think? Reviews Please ;) Lots of love!


	8. Chapter 8

"_Edward?" I called out softly my voice a bit raspy from crying and sleep. _

_Bella: _

I looked around my room, my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. They landed on the figure sitting in the wooden chair in the far corner of my room to the right of my bed.

"Edward" I breathed his name, knowing it was him. The moonlight from my window cast a perfect glow over him, allowing me to see him, and causing him to almost look like a dream.

He remained silent for a few moments watching me, his chin propped in the palm of his hand as his arm rested on the armrest of the wooden chair.

"Bella…" he finally called my name softly.

I licked my dry lips, my eyes flickering over to clock on my bedside table. It was half past 2a.m. I looked down at my hands playing with a stray loose string on my quilt that lay over my body, before looking back to Edward.

"When did you get here?" I asked quietly.

"A little after 1a.m." he answered back quietly.

"You should have woken me" I told him softly looking away.

"You needed your sleep. It was late" he answered back.

"I thought…you weren't coming, that you had broken your promise" I said softly, my voice small and sad to my own ears. I saw Edward wince slightly at my words, his own expression sad. We both knew that technically he had broken his promise to return to me last night, for it was a new day, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was here now.

He remained silent again, this time I could tell it was because he didn't know how to respond. I watched as he stood from the chair, his expression troubled as his eyes seemed to search the darkness of my room for the words he could not find. He ran his hand through his incredibly tousled hair.

Again I took this moment to observe how beautiful and perfect he truly was. His jaw was clenched tight; his forehead creased from whatever was bothering him. I registered that he was speaking again.

"…shouldn't be here. I-" he continued his voice pained.

"Don't…please don't leave" I said cutting him off. I knew what was coming next, if I let him continue.

He quieted again, his eyes returning to my face, seeming to examine it before his expression turned horrified and pained again.

"You were crying" he stated, his voice sounding choked. It wasn't a question, so I didn't need to respond. He took my lack of response as an answer as to why I had been crying. I could only imagine how horrible I must have looked.

"Bella no" he groaned pained. His hand gripped his hair almost painfully as he shook his head, backing away from me.

"Edward, please" I said trying to calm him, moving over and patting the bed next to me, for him to sit down on my small twin-sized bed. He eyed the spot I had patted, and his expression turned so hesitant, I was sure he would refuse.

He surprised me by slowly approaching and carefully taking a seat on my bed, much farther away than I had indicated. His posture was very stiff, his face still drawn into a pained expression. He wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking at his hands, which he kept balling and un-balling, lost in the sea of his own thoughts.

I had to do something. I called his name softly. When he didn't respond or acknowledge that he had heard me I called his name again, louder this time, and moved closer to him, carefully placing my palm against the cold skin of his smooth cheek, urging him to look at me.

_Edward: _

I should never have come back here…back to her. I knew that. I had tried everything to convince myself to stay away. Tonight I'd hunted, but not the same way I'd hunted for the past near decade. I'd hunted the way Carlisle had tried to convince me I should.

I'd ran fast, and I'd ran far. I had taken down as many deer and elk as I could, trying to drown thoughts of her with the blood of these animals, but how could I do that when the reason I had hunted them in the first place was because of her?

I knew that if I had hunted another human I wouldn't have been able to face her with their blood flowing through my veins. Why was I so afraid of her seeing me for what I really was? Why had it taken her for me to try to change my ways?

I'd finally convinced myself that I wouldn't keep my promise to her and return to her, to do so was wrong and pointless. The more time I spent around her, the harder it would be to leave and forget her. She was human, I was not. She deserved a normal life, I deserved hell. It was as simple as that.

So why had I come watching her sleep, she hadn't look peaceful as she slept. Had I been the reason for that?

When I realized she had been crying it had been too much to bear. She'd been a beacon of light in the darkness I was living in. She was something pure showing me that there was still good in the world and I had made her cry.

I didn't deserve her tears. I didn't deserve any part of her. Would she still feel the same when she realized her tears were for a monster? A murderer?

Why was I doing this to us? Why couldn't I stay away from her? It couldn't end well for either of us and I knew this.

I heard my name fall from her lips, right before I felt her small hand against my cheek. My eyes closed at the warm satin feel of her skin against mine. I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to look at her. I would, but not now. I needed to relish the feel of her touching me like this. For a moment I could pretend our circumstances didn't exist, that I wasn't a monster who would eventually have to disappear from her life and let her move on.

She didn't flinch from the coldness of my skin, instead her tiny fingers caressed my face. I finally looked at her and almost wished I hadn't.

I didn't deserve the openness and trust I saw shining in her warm eyes. I could see so much in her eyes as she looked at me. Would it all one day be replaced with disgust?

I closed my eyes again unable to keep looking at her, it hurt too much. I couldn't help leaning my face into her hand though, turning it slightly to inhale her sweet, slightly floral scent.

God, she smelled so good, so perfect. I never wanted to smell anything else, or feel anything else. I just wanted her. That thought jolted me to my senses.

I wanted her? Impossible, she was something I could never have and fate was oh so cruel by tempting me with her. I slowly moved my face away from her caress. I didn't deserve her touch.

Again I saw the sadness and disappointment in her eyes from my actions.

"You're always so cold" she said softly. I didn't say anything back, I couldn't. I wouldn't lie to her. I would be as honest with her as I was allowed, that was the least I could do.

"I'm sorry" I said softly. Why was I apologizing?

She gave me a small amused smile, her cheeks coloring. She was so beautiful. Did she realize?

"You're eyes look darker tonight…not so red" she spoke again, I could tell she really wanted me to explain, her eyes searched my own waiting. Again her expression was one of openness and warmth, not fear.

"There are things I can't tell you about me Bella, If I am to be near you…please accept this" I pleaded with her softly.

I could tell she wanted to say so much more, but thankfully she nodded her acceptance, her warm eyes watching me with such open curiosity and…fascination?

"Edward, can I see you tomorrow…during the day?" she asked softly, surprising me. She quickly looked way, her cheeks turning the deepest shade of pink. I groaned too softly for her to hear.

Oh how I wished I could tell her yes, that I could be with her properly with her father's permission. I wanted so much, but I couldn't give her or myself any of it.

"That's not possible" I told her honestly, upon seeing the dejection on her face I quickly spoke again without thinking. "But I can come to you at night again". I knew I had done it now, when she looked up at me with such hope and happiness.

"Do you promise…to really come this time?" she asked softly, looking up at me from beneath her lashes with such vulnerability.

"I do" I answered honestly, I wouldn't lie to her again. "What time would you like?"

I watched enraptured as she took her bottom lip between her teeth as she did so often, chewing it as she thought. "10pm, my father should be asleep by then, he has an early shift" she answered me, her voice stronger and more confident.

I gave her a small smile and nodded. "I shall see you then Bella. Sleep and have sweet dreams" I told her getting up from her bed, hearing her heart rate pick up. I tried not to let my amusement show, she wasn't aware that I could hear her body's reactions to me.

She nodded.

"Good night Edward" she told me softly, her voice seeming to caress my name.

I looked back at her once more before jumping from her window and into the night.

I knew it was wrong, but tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, been busy plus pretty tell me what you guys thought Pretty Please Review if you like the story even if it's just one word:)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the thoughtful and encouraging reviews. You guys have been with me the whole story. You know who you are ;) Love ya! Enjoy…

_Bella:_

Again my day went by in a slow blur. My dreams and thoughts once again filled with thoughts of  
Edward and the mysteries that surrounded him.

Whenever my thoughts drifted to the night to come my heart rate would embarrassingly quicken. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so excited about something.

He kept his word and came that night. Not a minute late. We ended up spending hours talking about random things and each other, learning everything about each other from our favorite style of music to hobbies. He loved to play the piano, Beethoven was one of his favorites.

Sometimes he would leave just when the sky was beginning to lighten. We always seemed to lose track of time. I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten more than four hours of sleep and I honestly couldn't be happier. I had never been this happy before.

This went on for the next few weeks. Edward would come to visit me each night at the exact same time and we would continue our conversations. Sometimes I would be a little late coming up to my room and be pleasantly surprised to find him there waiting for me. There was nothing I looked forward to more.

It was so easy to get lost in the silky velvet tones that was his voice, his eyes dancing with joy through our conversations. He would always be a bit hesitant and closed off in the beginning and always as the night went on, he would open up to me and physically loosen up.

I opened up to him more than I ever had anyone. I told him my fears, dreams, dislikes and joys. I'd even told him about my Mother Renee leaving my father and I when I was only a baby. It just felt so right with him. I had never felt so comfortable with anyone as I did with Edward, not even with my father.

I knew there were things he still kept from me, there were a lot of things, but with each night he came to my room, I could feel myself falling more and more in love with him. The mysteries surrounding _Edward Masen_ seemed to grow each night also, along with my fascination with him. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever know him completely. Would he ever really let me in? Would he ever ask to court me?

It was these thoughts I was having lying in bed waiting for Edward, that he found me. I sat up grinning as I watched him climb into my window, on time as usual. His lips formed into my favorite crooked grin that always sent my heart racing.

My eyes drifted up to his, and the words left my lips before I even had time to process them. "You're eyes are the color of butterscotch candy" I commented. I'd told Edward that those were my favorite as a child. My father used to take me to get them all the time.

I had noticed that Edward's eyes had seemed to be changing color lately and tonight it was even more striking and noticeable. They seemed to literally shine, this golden butterscotch color. They were...beautiful.

At my comment the smile immediately dropped from his face and he sighed sadly.

"Bella, you know I can't-"he begin, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"I know, I know….you can't tell me" I'd known that was coming because it wasn't the first time since our nightly conversations that I had brought up a 'forbidden topic' according to Edward. He hadn't exactly put it that way, but that's how I saw it.

He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and came over to the bed and sat beside me.

I couldn't help but smile despite myself, just happy to have him here.

_Edward: _

These past few weeks had been the most blissful weeks of my existence. All of my nights had been spent with the amazing delicate wonder that was _Isabella Marie Swan_, and my days were filled with thoughts of her.

The more I'd grown to know her the more I'd wanted to know, and crave her company. She was truly fascinating. Each expression, and reaction she had were precious picture memories that I would hold on to and cherish forever. They would get me through the darker times that were sure to come when I had to let her go.

As much as I tried to deny and fight it, my feelings for her were growing. Each night I was more desperate to see her than the last. I existed for the look she gives me when I first come to her, her eyes bright with joy and her lips drawn into the most glorious smile…and for me.

We talked about any and every thing; she would always surprise me and make me laugh at the things she would say. Her mind was so fascinating. She didn't think and feel like so many others I'd come across, though her mind was still silent to me, she was such an open book with her expressive eyes, blush and open expressions. There was still no mind I wanted to read more but I could no longer bring myself to care that I couldn't read her mind. She would always tell me when I wanted to know what she was thinking, even when there were times I could tell she'd rather not.

She was so open to me. It made me feel guilty that I could never be the same with her. It haunted me. I couldn't blame her for her curiosity, it was natural, but it was also painful. She was so receptive and observant. Of course she had noticed the change in my eyes.

I had been hunting animals ever since meeting her, the longing was still there, but I no longer had the desire to hunt humans. I knew it didn't make me less of a monster but I wasn't willing to continue to act like one now that Bella had become a presence in my world.

Even more than human blood, I longed to show Bella my world, to show her what I truly was and find out if she would truly accept me and look at me with the same expression she was now, but my fear of seeing her disgust and fear of me was greater. I was a coward, hiding under the pretense that I was withholding the truth of my nature from her for her own good, but in reality I was selfish and starving to be near her.

"You're awfully quiet tonight" she teased softly, her cheeks coloring under my unwavering gaze. She bit her lip , which I had come to know was an adorably nervous habit of hers. Oh how I wished I could kiss those lips, I knew it was something she wanted too. I would catch her eyes falling to my own lips and she would think I didn't notice. I did and it was pure agony to not to be able to give in to both our desires. I had no right to kiss her, and I would never defile her in such a way.

I could tell she was bothered by something as I studied her and I could feel myself frowning as I tried to figure out why, and it dawned on me, she was worried she had upset me with the comment about my eyes. 'Silly adorable girl', I thought with a smile.

"I am" I finally answered, responding to her last statement, teasingly. I sighed and carefully laid back on her tiny bed my hands folded behind my head, next to her sitting form. I tried not to embarrass her by smiling or worse laughing as her heart rate picked up double time and begin beating at a rate that was almost alarming. It wasn't possible for her to have a heart attack was it?

I was just about to ask if she was okay when she shocked me more than I ever thought possible. If my own dead heart was still beating I was certain it would be beating as fast as her own right now, if not faster. She laid down, resting her head on my cold chest, her small hand placed over my un-beating heart.

Neither of us said anything, only our breathing filling the silence of her room, I didn't move, still frozen in my stunned silence, my mind reeling, knowing I should move that this was improper. But I couldn't. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had such intimate human contact and that was because I never had. I'd never laid with a woman this way.

It felt surreal, the warmth from her small fragile body seeping into my own, and warming my still heart. It took everything to prevent myself from wrapping my arms around her, and hugging her close, that would be going too far.

"Bella" I breathed her name softly, the smell of her filling all of my senses. Her hair smelled of sweet…strawberries?

I wasn't sure if I had spoken aloud, and if she had heard me until she looked up at me, a small smile on her lips, her hair brushing my lips and chin. I couldn't find words, she was a vision.

We just stared at each other. Surprisingly she was the first to break the silence.

"I really don't see how you find the time to sleep. You must sleep in the day" she said laying her head back against my chest, snuggling closer, her little hand clutching the material of my shirt. I heard and felt her inhale my own scent as I had slickly did to her myself on so many occasions. There was something so intimate and magical about her doing it though.

"Not exactly" I smiled responding to her. This caused her to sit up some, as she propped herself up on my chest and look down at me. My breath hitched as I tried to control the strong impulse to kiss her. Her lips were ever so close to mine. It would just take me to close the merest of distance between our lips.

_What was wrong with me?_

"You know…you could stay the night if you want" she mumbled so fast and hushed I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly.

"What?" I asked dumbly, nearly stumbling over the word. Had she just asked that?

She was blushing so furiously, now as she hesitated before repeating her question.

"Bella you know I can't do that, I said sitting up and bringing her to sit up fully also. "It's not proper nor traditional".

"What about our relationship has been proper or traditional since the beginning? I don't see how it matters" she huffed, clearly irritated with my response.

'_Our relationship' _I mused. I wouldn't admit it because it would just make her angrier, but her anger was quite adorable. Again I felt the urge to kiss her as I looked at her adorable pouted lips.

I sighed "I know…" I agreed quietly. I knew it wrong and improper for me to come see her every night and that I was being a hypocrite, but this was different and way too intimate. Of course there is nothing I wanted more than to watch her sleep in my arms all night, but how could I handle that without wanting more, without wanting her forever.

She wasn't speaking now, clearly still upset with me.

"Bella, what is tomorrow?" I asked my tone nonchalant and curious. She frowned at my question before her expression turned confused as she answered me uncertainly.

"Saturday?" she answered.

"It's going to be overcast tomorrow" I mused aloud.

"O...kay?" she responded, not following me at all. I couldn't help the smirk that formed.

"Isabella Swan will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date at noon tomorrow? I will introduce myself to your father and ask his permission as well of course" I said the last part with comical reverence, to a very stunned and speechless Bella.

When she continued to just gawk at me with her mouth open and not saying anything I couldn't help but call her name, to see if she was okay, and hadn't gone into shock literally.

"Y-yes of-of course" she stuttered, still bewildered. I couldn't help the huge grin that broke across my face upon her agreeing to go on a date with me. I felt like a silly teenager again, about to go on his first date, which in all honesty I was.

"Wonderful, I will see you then?" I asked her smiling at her extreme blush. She nodded her response, clearly not ready to try speaking again.

I gently and carefully took her warm hand and mine, pressing my lips to it with feather lightness, using hardly any pressure at all, very aware of how delicate she truly was, as I felt her delicate skin give slightly beneath my lips.

"Goodnight Isabella" I murmured softly, before leaving her room through the window. As I ran back home my mind was still reeling over all that I had done tonight.

Tomorrow I had an actual date with Isabella Swan. This would be….interesting.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Reviews make the heart grow fonder ;)


End file.
